disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip Potts
This page is about the teacup from Beauty and the Beast. For the chipmunk, see Chip and Dale. Chip Potts is the son of Mrs. Potts who was featured in Disney's 1991 hit film Beauty and the Beast and its 1997-98 midquels in the saga. In his human form, Chip is a young boy who works with his mother in the castle kitchens. Like the other inhabitants of the castle Chip was cursed. While his mother was turned into a teapot, Chip was turned into a teacup. In the end of the film once Belle and the Beast fell in love, Chip was magically reverted to his human form. Chip has been voiced by Bradley Pierce in the first film, Haley Joel Osment in the the first midquel, Gregory Grudt in the second midquel, and both Nikita Hopkins and Tress MacNeille in House of Mouse. Personality Chip is shown to be adventurous and constantly curious about the world around him. Chip is a cheerful and active young boy and (like his mother and friends) is shown to have a great fear of the Beast's temper. He is also shown to be very heroic shown in the first film, where he saved Belle and her father Maurice in order for them to rescue Beast from Gaston and the angry mob. Appearances Beauty and the Beast In the movie, Chip is the son of Mrs. Potts who gets turned into a teacup under the spell of the Enchantress. He is first seen having tea poured into him for Maurice to drink. When Maurice drinks the tea he tickles Chip with his mustache making Chip laugh. The Beast then storms in and Chip hide behind his mother and watch sadly as the Beast grabs Maurice and takes him to the dungeon. When Belle comes to the castle looking for her father, Chip comes into the kitchen telling his mother that there's a girl in the castle. Mrs. Potts initially doesn't believe him and puts him into the tub. Then, Fifi the feather duster shows up and says that she saw a girl in the castle to which Chip pops up from the tub and says, "See? I told ya!" Later, Mrs. Potts and Chip bring Belle some tea. Mrs. Potts then pours tea into Chip and Chip shows Belle a trick (blowing bubbles) to which his mother reprimands him for. Belle then tells them about losing her father and dreams but Mrs. Potts tells Belle everything will be alright and leaves with Chip. When Belle brings Beast back to the castle after being attacked by wolves Chip watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wound and they become the best of friends. When Beast gives Belle his library Chip watches with his mom, Cogsworth, Lumière, and Fifi. Chip asks his mother what the Beast and Belle are talking about but his mom sends him into the kitchen as there are chores to be done. When Belle leaves the castle to find her father, Cogsworth tells Lumière, Chip, and Mrs. Potts and Chip secretly gets into Belle's bag and goes home with her. After Belle gets her father Maurice into bed at their cottage Chip reveals himself from the bag and hops into Maurice's hand and asks Belle why she left but before Belle can answer Chip, Gaston shows up and prepares to have Maurice taken to the asylum, believing that Maurice is crazy for saying that he saw a Beast. When Belle proves to Gaston that there is a Beast using the Magic Mirror, Gaston and the villagers lock Maurice and Belle in their cellar and set off to attack the Beast. Luckily, Chip uses Maurice's invention to help Belle and Maurice escape the cellar and the three of them get on Phillippe the horse and ride back to the castle. Chip isn't seen again until the end when the spell is broken and he is turned back into a little boy. He asks his mother if Belle and the Prince are gonna live happily ever after, and if he still has to sleep in the cupboard. The Enchanted Christmas Chip reappears in the Direct-to-video sequel of the film. In Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, he is seen trying to open presents for Christmas. Also when Adam gives him a present, he's excited about it being a storybook. He helps Belle make a storybook to make the Beast feel better. Also, in the flashback depicting the Enchantress placing the spell on the castle ten years earlier, he is present as a child, implying that the spell stopped him and the other servants from aging during the ten year period. Belle's Magical World Chip reappears in the film series' final installment but plays a small role in contrast to his first two appearances. Tarzan An ordinary teacup resembling Chip can be seen at the Porter's camp site alongside a teapot that resembles Mrs. Potts. House of Mouse Chip makes several cameo appearances in the series. Chip is usually found with his mother Mrs. Potts. In "The Three Caballeros, Mickey went on the streets to ask if anyone knew the third member (Donald Duck) and when it came to Chip he repeatedly shouted "I know!" ''Kingdom Hearts II Chip appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Chip is the only character in Beast's Castle that doesn't have a voice actor. Beast locked his servants in the dungeons after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora and the others came, they freed the servants and helped them save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumière and the others showed them a short cut to the Beast's room. Upon Sora's return, the Beast and Belle were having a party when Xaldin reappeared and took the Beast's enchanted rose. All that Chip could do was to observe the victory. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Chip returned to his human form, just as everyone else in the castle did. In the original Kingdom Hearts, the world Deep Jungle is based off the film Tarzan. Like the film, the world Deep Jungle has a teacup and teapot resembling Chip and Mrs. Potts. However, Sora and the gang wouldn't notice because they wouldn't meet Chip and Mrs. Potts until a year after that exploration. ''Once Upon a Time Although not really a character, in the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, Chip is referenced as a chipped teacup. This cup is Rumplestiltskin's most prized possession, as a momento of his true love Belle. In the Enchated Forest, the cup was chipped when Belle dropped it after she got unnerved from Rumplestiltskin's quip about skinning children. After Queen Regina claimed that Belle had committed suicide, he took the chipped cup and placed it on a pedestal. In Storybrooke, Mr Gold still treasures the cup. When Regina wanted to find out whether or not he remembered his past identity as Rumplestiltskin, she convinced Moe French to rob Gold's tea sets so she could get it. When Mr Gold was arrested for torturing Moe, Regina arrived, and bargained the cup for the information she wanted, and it was revealed that he too remembered his past life in the Enchanted Forest. After the curse is broken, Belle walked into Mr. Gold's office and finds that he kept the chipped cup. She is very happy that Rumplestiltskin kept something to remember her by and she decides to stay with him. After Belle loses her memories accidentally, Mr. Gold visits her in the hospital with the chipped cup. He gives it to her in hopes that she will recall her old memories. However, the subject of magic scares Belle, and she asks him to take the cup back but he insists she try, but she refuses. In the midst of Belle trying to push the cup back, Belle takes the chipped cup and hurls it against the wall, where it shatters into pieces. Belle asks him to leave one, which he finally does in his despair of the destroyed cup. Mr. Gold later manages to collect the shards of the cup and keeps them in the safe of his shop. When the Trigger to destroy Storybrooke is activated, he uses a potion given by Leroy that helps people regain their true memories, which must be drunk from an object that's important to them, and restores the cup from the shards. He then pours the potion in it for Belle and himself and has her drink it in a toast. Belle regains her memories and is reunited with Mr. Gold. Disney Parks While Chip is not very likely to make many live appearances, he can be found on some parade floats and a small amount of shows. Chip can be spotted in Tarzan's Treehouse in Disneyland while in Walt Disney World, Chip can be seen on the sign of Mrs. Potts' Cupboard Ice Cream. Beauty and the Beast: Live In Disney's Hollywood Studios, Chip makes an appearance in the live show. Here he becomes filled with glee when he heard that there's a girl in the castle. In the end he is seen with the other servants cheering on Beast and Belle. Main Street Electrical Parade Chip can be seen as apart of the parade decor along with Lumière and Mrs. Potts as they ride on the Be Our Guest themed float. Gallery Normal bellesmagicalworld 996.jpg|Chip in Belle's Magical World normal_beautyandthebeast_3306.jpg|Chip with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth 3062414614_3c9939bf62_b.jpg|Chip with Belle and Beast in Beauty and the Beast: Live beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9452.jpg|Human chip and Sultan beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg|Human Chip and Mrs. Potts Normal beautyandthebeast 4163.jpg Massachusetts Chip Pin.jpg beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg chip c pin.jpg|chip pin March13th.png|Chip's page in Disneystrology es:Chip (La Bella y la Bestia) Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Humans that were turned into objects Category:Servants Category:Animated characters